


Simplicity

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, i think there will be some kissing in the 2nd chapter, shared meal, walk on the field, will graham's house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal comes to visit Will and they go for a walk</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The storm

The northern wind was blowing harshly and it made the trees shed leaves more easily. Will heard a car drive up and left the house. When he opened the front door, his furry pack ran next to him, almost throwing him off balance. Will smiled and watched the dogs approached the car and waggle their tails happily.

Hannibal was no longer afraid of getting dog hair all over his suits but he decided to wear something more casual after all. The doctor got out of the car and took out a small bag. He started to throw small pieces of sausage and some other meat to the dogs who enjoyed the meal. They had gotten used to the doctor’s visits and quite frequent presence, too.

Will leant against a pillar and observed the scene before him with a smile.   
So much had happened since he first met dr Lecter. He underwent an amazing change, they both did. The man standing now in front of him was wearing a beige sweater and grey trousers. Casual. Unlike the perfectly composed psychiatrist he knew.

Will felt chill on his face and chest and decided to put on something more. He stepped back inside the house and found a cardigan he bought just the day before. It matched Hannibal’s trousers, Will thought and the silly remark made him blush and shake his head.

He reappeared on the porch and Hannibal stepped closer to him.

“Hello, Will”

There it was. The usual greeting which made Will smile and roll his eyes. Hannibal repeated his name so often, Will had to wonder whether it was some kind of disorder or he simply paid attention to something meaningless.

“Hi” Will answered and they began their walk with the pack of fluffy-haired animals around them.

“I received another call from Jack today” Hannibal stated lightly.

“Did you pick up the phone?” Will sighed and turned his face to watch the dogs.

“Yes. I had no other choice” Hannibal followed Will’s gaze.

“He gave me the leave. It’s not like I simply stopped coming to work. I deserve it, for God’s sake!”

“I know you do. Jack knows, too. But apparently he needs your help”

“Are you going to persuade me to go back to work?” Will narrowed his eyes and looked at Hannibal.

“I am not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to” the doctor smiled faintly and threw a stick for the dogs to pick and bring back to him.

“Then why do you sound like I’m doing the wrong thing?”

“Because I don’t want you to feel bad later if they find another body. I don’t want you to blame yourself”

Will sighed heavily. He knew Hannibal was right. He would feel guilty for not saving someone.

“It’s been four days. Four days! I’ve never thought anyone would miss me after such a short time” Will chuckled.

“You underestimate us, Will” the doctor offered another warm smile.

Again. Why did his name sound so erotic and light in Hannibal’s mouth? Released by those oh so very soft and full lips. Will shook his head when he realized he was staring at the doctor’s face. He turned to the other side. Winston kept treading by the profiler’s side, making the fallen leaves rustle.

“I sometimes envy simple people. Unaware of the world. Of the wide range of enticing things there are yet to be discovered and explored”

“Oh yeah? Don’t you ever indulge in anything simple? Like, right now?” it was Will’s time to smile.

“It’s never simple with you” Hannibal squinted his eyes seductively and Will blushed a bit.

“You don’t make things simple, either” Will raised one corner of his mouth.

“Because I respect you. How would you feel if I took you for granted?”

“Like I’ve been feeling my whole life”

“Unworthy?” Hannibal suggested.

Will swallowed.

“Never with you” the profiler said quietly looking at the ground before him.

“Then shouldn’t thing stay the way they are?”

It was a misstatement since things were still changing and evolving but Will nodded. Then, they walked in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the atmosphere of the fall.

“I’ll call Jack, when we come back” Will spoke.

“Thank you for sparing me another lecture about how I should talk to you” Hannibal joked.

“Ugh, sorry for that. I know you’re my psychiatrist but he should have left you out of this. At least after the tenth call”

“I believe he kept calling me because he see us as more than a doctor and his patient. He knows we’re friends and he assumed that if there is anyone to, quote, talk some sense in you, it is me”

“And look – he was right. I hope he’ll be able to sleep now because I sure as hell won’t”

“Will…” Hannibal stopped and touched the profiler’s arm lightly but couldn’t finish his thought.

“I know, I know. Sorry. Saving lives is actually the only thing keeping me sane. More or less”

Hannibal’s face expressed almost no emotion but his eyes showed it all. An immense hurt.

“I mean, besides you. Saving people is the second best”

The statement felt a bit sour in his mouth but before he could say something else, and probably make it even worse (if possible), Hannibal spoke.

“Did you have any nightmares during these four days of leave?”

“No. It was all black. I don’t know what’s worse. Nightmares or complete emptiness”

“How about you stay home one day more? It won’t make any difference”

Will looked at the dogs and frowned. He and Hannibal were too wrapped in the conversation to notice the approaching storm.

“We should be heading back”

They sped up the pace and went back home. Will closed the door behind them and saw a lightning while shutting all the windows.

“It seems you’ll have to stay the night. I’ll give you the bed”

Hannibal smiled.

“Let’s have a cup of tea. Do you have any _fresh_ food in the fridge? I can make us supper”

Will pouted pretending to be offended but smiled eventually.

“I’d kick you out in a second if not for the storm”

The doctor went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He found three small fish and some still eatable vegetables.

“I caught them today and was going to fry them for dinner-“

Will realized what he said a bit too late.

“Then why are they still there?” Hannibal made a good point.

Will grimaced but before he could answer, the doctor continued.

“It’s a good thing I’m staying. I’ll make sure you are properly nourished”

Will put the kettle on the stove and inserted two teabags into two mugs. Hannibal gutted the fish and pointed the vegetables for Will to chop. The doctor found a pan and a bottle with some oil. Will almost cut his fingers when he focused on the psychiatrist’s movements and how comfortable he seemed in his kitchen.

The profiler stopped staring helplessly only when the kettle started whistling. Will poured the hot water into the mugs and added some sugar into the tea. Then he resumed chopping the vegetables and when he was ready he handed everything to the doctor who knew how to make it all work together.

They prepared the supper in unison, like a well-oiled machine. For Will it felt like home; a real home with delicious meals and a person who understood him and with whom he could share his thoughts (and not be judged).

They set the plates and Hannibal served the fish. The moment the men sat down, the dogs decided to relocate from the living room to a place which smelled most deliciously.

“Oh, come on” Will waved his hands at Buster who jumped around in hope to get a treat.

Hannibal laughed while observing Will interact with his furry friends. The doctor stood up and put the remaining fish on another plate. He cut the fish into pieces and put the plate on the floor. The dogs immediately left Will alone and started to divide the food between themselves.

Will smiled when Hannibal returned to his seat and they could continue their meal. He was impressed how quickly the dogs got used to the doctor. He seemed to know how to win their hearts.

The men finished their meal and Will offered to do the dishes while Hannibal could make himself comfortable in the living room.

“There is whiskey and a few glasses in the cupboard. You can pour us a drink” Will suggested and Hannibal was happy to oblige.

The doctor took the filled glasses to the living room (putting the bottle back in the cupboard), set them on the table and sat on the couch. Will finished with the dishes and joined Hannibal on the couch. He took the bottle with him.

Will had turned on only one lamp but the constant lightnings made everything in the room clearly visible. The problem was that each lightning was followed by a thunder and the dogs didn’t enjoy that. They had already experienced thunderstorms but it didn’t make it any easier.

Will looked at Hannibal apologetically when the pack jumped around the couch. Buster was even bold enough to climb and cuddle up to Will. Hannibal only moved closer to the profiler to make more room on the furniture. The dogs jumped on him immediately and started whining and curling up. It was beginning to be crowded but extremely warm. The fur of the dogs and very close proximity somehow made Will comfortable. He gulped his whiskey and yawned.

“You can go to bed, Will. I will stay here, take care of the dogs” Hannibal said in a very low tone which made Will wonder if he wasn’t hallucinating all this.

“No. There’s no need” he poured himself another drink.

They sat like that for a few more minutes, their shoulders and thighs touching. They emptied their glasses and didn’t even notice when the storm ended and everything became silent. Then Hannibal heard a very light snoring and felt a weight on his shoulder. The doctor looked at Will’s head supporting itself on the psychiatrist’s solid flesh. Hannibal reached behind him to turn off the lamp but the click of the switcher made Will raise his head and wake up.

“Come, Will”

Hannibal stretched his hand and the profiler was too sleepy to comprehend what was happening. He most definitely didn’t think straight when, after Hannibal put him to bed and covered him with the duvet, Will started babbling.

“You can sleep here, too. There is no reason we can’t share the bed”

Hannibal raised his eyebrow but then took off his sweater and the shirt and lay half-naked next to Will. They didn’t touch; there was enough space for two adult men. Hannibal watched the profiler’s back, still clothed as the doctor didn’t want to invade Will’s privacy and undress him. The man’s hair was curly and nicely emphasised his smooth neck.

Then there it was again; the light snoring. Hannibal smiled to himself and fell asleep.


	2. You bring me peace

Will woke up the next day with a gasp. When he breathed he felt a weight on his belly. Then he realized there was something solid and warm behind him. Will lifted the duvet a little and saw a hand on his tummy. A lean limb with shortly and neatly clipped nails.

Will sighed quietly and felt his not very fresh (in a I-didn’t-brush-my-teeth-yesterday way) breath. He considered standing up and going to the bathroom but the bed was too comfortable to leave. And he didn’t want to wake the doctor.

Funny, he thought. He always assumed that Hannibal would get up early and without an alarm clock forcing him to. Will wanted to turn around because how many more chances will he get to watch Hannibal sleep. But then again he could wake his friend.

Will lay there still, trying to recall if he had been dreaming about something but he couldn’t remember.

He hesitated before he gently moved his hand down and put it on Hannibal’s, resting on his belly. It was warm and soft, a surgeon’s hand, steady. Will shivered even though the doctor’s body sent great amounts of heat. The profiler closed his eyes and relaxed.

A moment later Will felt a movement behind him. Hannibal breathed in and when he released the air from his lungs, he realized that he had his hand on Will’s front and what’s more it was covered by Will’s slim one. The doctor smiled.

They were both aware that the other was awake so Hannibal removed his hand from Will’s belly a bit shamefully. Will turned to face the doctor, still afraid of his breath.

“Good morning, Will” Hannibal offered and looked straight into the man’s eyes.

“Good morning” the profiler tried to speak without really opening his mouth.

How could Hannibal’s breath still smell faintly of mint? Will wondered but was quickly interrupted when he noticed the doctor was shirtless beneath the duvet.

The sky was grey and there was little light in the room but enough for Will to see the doctor’s chest hair, starting just under his neck. He had always hidden it by the shirts and ties.

When Will looked at Hannibal’s face, he saw a smirk. Clearly, the doctor was aware Will had been contemplating his body.

“Um… we should, I mean, _I_ should probably get up”

Before Will could turn and leave the bed, Hannibal grabbed his arm and kept him in place.

“I told you one day more wouldn’t make any difference. Stay”

Will nodded reluctantly and put his head back on the pillow. He looked past Hannibal’s shoulder to avoid eye contact and it felt awkward. He never needed to hide from his friend.

“I apologise if made you uncomfortable. I’m used to sleeping alone and having the whole bed for myself” Hannibal stated seriously and Will found that funny given the setting.

“It’s alright. I’m surprised _I_ didn’t throw my limbs all over you or that I didn’t wake you while twitching in my sleep”

“Did you have nightmares again?” Hannibal sounded genuinely worried.

“No. I actually can’t remember if I was dreaming at all. I think it was just blackness”

Suddenly the men heard shuffling and, after a moment, felt a weight on their feet when one of the dogs jumped on the bed.

“Buster” Will groaned before he even raised his head to look at the animal.

“Does he want to be let out?” Hannibal supported himself on his elbows close to Will.

“Yeah, I told you I should probably get up” Will smiled and stood up.

He patted his thigh and Buster followed Will. They left the house and then the rest of the pack joined them outside. It was fairly cold and Will quickly stepped back inside the house. He found an empty bed and looked around. Then he heard water running in the bathroom.

Will went to the kitchen and put the kettle on the stove to make coffee. Then he took a fresh shirt from the drawer and approached the bathroom door since the noise stopped.

Hannibal left the bathroom and almost bumped into Will.

“I took the liberty to shower. I hope you don’t mind” the doctor said apologetically.

“Of course not. When the water boils, can you make us coffee?”

“Certainly”

Will entered the bathroom, took a shower, changed and finally brushed his teeth. He realised it was pointless since he was about to drink coffee but he did it anyway.

When he appeared in the kitchen he saw Hannibal making himself comfortable again and making scrambled eggs. Will took a seat by the table and waited for the doctor to serve the meal. He sipped on his coffee and watched Hannibal move gracefully.

When the doctor put a plate in front of Will, he smelt mint, meaning Will had brushed his teeth, and it made Hannibal smile.

They started eating and exchanged warm glances.

“It was so pleasant, feeling your presence here, that I don’t want you to leave” Will said in a form of an innocent joke but he was serious.

“Are you referring merely to my company or do you want me to stay to be your cook forever?” Hannibal smirked.

“Well, the food is a nice bonus”

Hannibal looked Will seriously in the eyes and stretched his hand to brush it against the profiler’s.

“Do you want me to stay?” he asked quietly.

“What about your patients?” Will observed their touching fingers.

“I have only two today. I’ll call them and tell them I’m sick”

“Lying is rude, doctor” Will smirked when he lay his eyes on Hannibal’s face again.

“Then you’ll have to make it worth to break my rules for you”

The statement was erotic and carried a promise but then Hannibal left Will’s hand and resumed eating. Will didn’t think he could focus on the food right now but he finished his breakfast, too.

Then Hannibal washed the plates and Will dried them.

“I’ll make that calls” the doctor said and went to the living room, in front of the fireplace.

Will nodded and sighed. What next? The profiler dialled Jack’s number.

“Will! Finally!-”

Before Crawford could say anything else, Will spoke.

“Please, stop bothering Hannibal. You gave me the leave, which I deserved, and I will come back to work. Just don’t put dr Lecter in such an awkward situation ever again”

“Will, we need you here. And I wouldn’t have called dr Lecter if _you_ had answered my calls”

“I’ll come tomorrow. Is that good?”

“Why not today?” Jack sounded irritated.

“I need to resolve one more thing. See you tomorrow” and he hung up.

Will needed to shake off the annoyance caused by the short phone call and he knew the best way to do this was engulfing himself in the warmth of Hannibal’s presence.

The profiler entered the living room but heard the doctor still speaking on the phone so he leant against the frame and observed. Hannibal’s clothes were creased but his posture was so straight and noble, Will had to think twice. How could this man be interested in Will? Sure, he had a brilliant mind and they had this undeniable connection. But was it really enough?

Then the doctor finished his phone call and put away his cell. He raised an eyebrow at Will who was still watching him. The profiler realized he was caught red handed (again) and sat on the couch.

“I called Jack. He shouldn’t bother you again”

Hannibal took a seat next to Will.

“Did you tell him you’ll come back to work?”

“Yes”

They sat in silence and then Hannibal turned his face to Will. The profiler felt the doctor’s eyes on him so he turned as well. Hannibal lifted his hand and put it on Will’s cheek, stroking it gently and never leaving Will’s pupils. He smiled and Will closed his eyes.

“What if tomorrow I want you to stay another day? And then longer still? Will you close your practice?” Will started quietly and almost shyly but then by the end he chuckled.

Hannibal remained calm.

“I won’t” he answered seriously, and then added, seeing sorrow in Will’s features “But we will find a solution”

It sounded too real; as if it had already happened and their relationship had been settled.

Will sighed and opened his eyes. Hannibal smiled and swiped his thumb on the profiler’s lower lip. His faces were extremely close and their breaths mixed in the air between them. Will focused his gaze on Hannibal’s mouth and then closed his eyes as their lips touched.

Hannibal pressed gently against him and Will lifted his hands to entangle his fingers in the doctor’s hair. Their lips were touching and Will heard himself moan quietly. He pulled back just a little but could still feel Hannibal’s breath over his mouth.

“Is everything alright, Will?” the doctor asked in a low and mildly shaken voice.

“Doesn’t it bother you?” the profiler moved his fingers over his jaw to point at his stubble.

Hannibal chuckled but then spoke seriously.

“We can fix that later”

And with that he resumed kissing Will. The doctor caressed Will’s arms and then shoulders, to then move his hands over his collarbone and to the chest. Will stirred a bit as it made him shiver. He was ticklish and extremely sensitive at any kind of touch, really.

“Sorry” he mumbled when Hannibal pulled away and frowned.

“Are you this sensitive everywhere?” the doctor asked seductively and moved his fingers over Will’s lower abdomen, teasing.

Will gasped and then heard the dogs barking outside. He groaned.

“I need to let the dogs back in. Otherwise, they’ll freeze” Will said but didn’t move to stand up; like he was afraid that if they paused now, they would never get down to continue.

“I’m not going anywhere” Hannibal smiled and caressed Will’s cheek reassuringly. 


End file.
